


Kaizer of the Rings

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: Just a silly little drabble about how Ken came up with the idea for the dark rings I wrote looooong ago and totally forgot about.





	Kaizer of the Rings

“One ring to rule them all

One ring to find them

One ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them”

 

            “What’s that you’re reading Ken?” Wormmon asked, not liking the sound of the poem his partner was reading from the thick worn out book on his lap.

            The indigo haired boy ignored his digimon, too engrossed in the book.

            He was in an abandoned house he and Ryo used to share. He had decided to take a break from his ‘work’ and was now leaning against the headboard of his bed trying to get some ‘light’ reading in.

            He had been trying to conquer the digital world but had very little success. He managed to secure one sector, however, it was time consuming to hold on to it due to almost daily rebellions from the digimon there. He needed something that would guarantee his hold over not only the area he had yet again regained, but also the rest of the digital world as well. But he just couldn’t think of the right thing.

            “One ring to rule them all,” he said again, “Too bad it didn’t quite work out for Sauron.” Ken gave a small chuckle. “Now there was a great villain.”

            The little green digimon looked at his partner, greatly concerned. He didn’t approve of Ken’s plans to take over the digital world, but his loyalty to the timid boy he had been before the battle with Millenniumon had made Wormmon stay. He watched as the indigo haired boy continued to read, still engrossed in whatever was written in that old book of Ryo’s.

            Suddenly Ken put the book aside. “Of course! That’s it!” he said excitedly.

            “What is Ken?” the caterpillar asked, glad to see his partner happy again, though slightly uneasy for some reason.

            “How could I have been so blind?! It’s so simple! One ring to rule them all…” He then rushed out of the bedroom and over to the computer Ryo had set up in the living room. “Instead of just one master ring, I’ll make lots and lots. That’s where Sauron went wrong. I’ll put a ring, a dark ring, on all the digimon in my sector then they’d have no choice to obey me! I’ll be the lord of the rings and the digital world will be mine!”

He then let out a maniacal laugh, causing the little green digimon cringe.

‘Oh dear, this can’t be good,’ Wormmon thought as Ken began to furiously type on the keyboard keys, still laughing and muttering to himself.

 

~Owari~


End file.
